matsura shinigamidemon history
by matsura.m.sutcliffmichaelis
Summary: Matsura, es la hija de el hermano mayor de Grell y la hermana menor de sebastian, despues de muchos sucesos, conoce a luka, y poco despues a sebastian, puede que contenga algo de spolier TTnTT espero les agrade D: es mi primer fanfic D:


Esta historia es demasiado especial para ser contada pero… la contare... Siéntense i escuchen la narración, i disfrútenla al máximo hasta el punto en el que no la puedan olvidar hasta el día de su muerte porque... Estoy segura de que no la volverán a oír… La historia comienza... a mediados del siglo XX mejor dicho i para ser exactos… el año 1815 cuando un ser algo ''especial'' nació… era un día glacial... En el que nadie se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera a asomar los ojos por la ventana… ese día…. Justo en plena noche nació… ella…. Una niña de ojos bicolor pertenecientes a dos seres distintos los cuales hacía años que no se podían soportar… shinigamis... Y demonios… pero… como dije… Está historia es especial… sale de la realidad i entra en un mundo que ningún humano estoy segura nunca ha podido experimentar… Pero… bueno… Siguiendo con la historia… sus ojos bicolor experimentaba la unión de esas dos grandes ''razas'' por así decirlo… donde nació? No se acuerda… quiénes son sus padres biológicos... tampoco... solo sabe su historia sin nombres ni lugares… al nacer ella… sus padres debieron huir con ella para no ser degollados… ellos querían solo lo mejor para su pequeña niña… fruto de su ''amor'' pasaron meses hasta que al final les atraparon… que hicieron con ellos? Fácil… Les mataron… pero... Que paso con la niña?... ahora os lo contare…

La pequeña se crio desde bebe primero de iglesias en iglesias i de orfanatos en orfanatos hasta que hacia los diez años… Decidió escaparse por el simple hecho de que ella no se sentía ajustó en ninguno de esos lugares tan religiosos i bondadosos… su mente era fría… no le importaba el que ni como… ella sabía que si seguía hay acabaría derrotada y demasiado mal…así que decidió… que al día siguiente tomaría camino hacia otros lugares…rápidamente cayó la noche… i la mandaron a dormir… la pequeña hizo caso i fue a paso ligero hacia su habitación... se acostó en su cama… una cama alta… i blanda aunque humilde… estuvo media hora pensando hasta, que al fin, la pequeña quedo sumergida en un plácido sueño… horas después.. cinco horas para ser exactos... sobre media noche…sigilosamente entraron a su habitación y interrumpieron su sueño placido i calmado convirtiéndolo todo en una oscura pesadilla… se despertó unos segundos pero… todo se nublo en cuestión de segundos… se escuchaban voces, ruido… pero no podía llegar a divisar nada, no podía siquiera abrir sus ojos… escucho una puerta abrirse… Poco después pudo despertar del todo estaba en una gran mesa de piedra… por la arquitectura del edificio dedujo en él una iglesia o… algo parecido, en ruinas… caían pequeñas piedras del techo, todo estaba destruido y había algunos cuadros tirados… ella recorrió su mirada por toda la edificación...intento levantarse pero no podía... pues se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a cuerdas, pocos segundos después, escucho a personas entrar, no pudo divisar sus caras ya que iban con grandes capas que cubrían sus rostros, se acercaron a ellas formando un circulo, i entre ellos, uno.. llevaba en su mano diestra un puñal el miedo comenzó a correr por su cuerpo como serpientes sedientas de sangre … su mente se nublo de nuevo i sin ella quererlo comenzó a verlo todo de diferente color… sus ojos se tornaron carmesí su cabello se volvió negrizo, las puntas de tal se volvieron rojas y sus manos se volvieron garras… se elevó en el aire rompiendo aquellas cuerdas i sus muñecas se ensangrentaron, de su espalda nacieron dos alas de un color negro carbonizado…inconsciente, comenzó a atacar a todos i cada uno de los presentes que residían en la sala, el suelo se lleno de sangre i las paredes igual… pocos minutos después… ella, perdió el conocimiento, i después de largos minutos al fin logro despertar… pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla… pero al acomodarse en el suelo.. Vio que no lo había sido… se levanto tambaleándose un poco por culpa de el mareo… se apoyo en una de las columnas de aquel edificio... retomo el aire… i salió de ese lugar…caminaba como podía... el cansancio podía con ella… a pocos kilómetros del edificio decidió sentarse en el pie de un árbol de aquel bosque oscuro… i se quedo dormida hasta el día siguiente… se despertó poco a poco y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo era un día azul… no había ni una sola nube en el… se puso en pie.. o comenzó a caminar de nuevo … pocos días después … llego a un pequeño pueblo… habían contadas cuatro casas… i poca gente habitaba en el… pero, había niños en el, caminaba tranquilamente… cuando un niño de cabello rojizo i ojos castaños oscuro se le cruzaron por medio… pidió disculpas i siguió su camino… el niño notó el cansancio de ella así que corrió hacia ella i le tomo la mano i ella se giro hacia el mirándole directamente a los ojos con una mirada seria pero a la vez linda y amable… el niño sonrió i le dijo ..

~ Perdone… pero… usted está cansada cierto... porque no se viene a donde yo vivo... es una cueva pequeña pero... para descansar le servirá… y tengo una cama muy cómoda en la que podrá dormir muchas horas sin que nadie la moleste! Yo le preparare la comida si así lo desea… usted tiene heridas en la espalda i en los brazos i puede pasarle algo... Yo la curare

Matsura... al oír a ese niño hablarla con tanta dulçura sonrío amablemente i asintió siguiéndole a paso lento i cansado… el niño caminaba con Matsura de la mano vigilando los pasos que daba con sumo cuidado…

~Oiga… usted... como se llama? Sabe? Se parece a mi onii-sama pero hace meses.. años que no le veo… me pregunto a veces si estará bien… aunque.. El es un chico fuerte así que seguro que si….

El niño sonrió alegremente haciendo reír a Matsura que poco después con un hilo de voz pero con un tono dulce dijo…

~jeje… pequeño.. Yo me llamo Matsura… es un placer conocerte... y.. Tu cómo te llamas? si es que lo puedo saber…

El pequeño sonrió cerrando sus parpados i enérgicamente respondió…

~me llamo Luka… Luka McCain es un placer

Matsura no evito sonreír de nuevo pero sin embargo se quedo callada.. Al llegar a la cueva el pequeño le enseño su cama en la que poco después le dijo que se tumbara i descansara mientras él iba a buscar a alguien al pueblo para que le pudiera curar las heridas estaban mal pero.. Se podían salvar aun…

Ella se quedo dormida lentamente… a las pocas horas… Luka la despertó para que se sentara para poderle curar las heridas de la espalda… abrió levemente los ojos observo su alrededor detenidamente i seguido se sentó en aquella cama… poco a poco le curaron las heridas… dolía pero sabía que, eso no duraría mucho tiempo y que tarde o temprano acabaría toda esa pesadilla… que todo eso acabaría por fin i ella podría volver a donde pertenecía… aunque no lo sabía del donde… no sabía donde iría después de curarse.. Ni que aria.. Probablemente seguiría viajando… lo que ella se preguntaba es como las heridas no habían cicatrizado si llevaba días caminando desde aquel accidente en el edificio en ruinas y caído. Cuando acabaron de curarla… el pequeño le pidió a la mujer si, podía prepararle algo de comer… y la mujer mayor pero con una sonrisa enérgica i joven en la cara asintió … y poco después volvió con algo de comer para los dos… comía poco a poco… pues no tenía prisa en marcharse ni nada por lo parecido, cuando acabaron el pequeño se quedó mirándole con una linda sonrisa atentamente ella al ver que no le apartaba la mirada sonrió i dijo…

~ Porque me miras pequeño?... tengo algo en mi cara? ~dijo ella riendo flojamente..

El sonriendo negó con la cabeza i miro hacia otro lado seguido se levanto i sin dudarlo ni un segundo la abrazo con cuidado, ella, al notar el abrazo abrió notoriamente los ojos i se quedo quieta…El, la soltó i seguido sonrió amablemente..

~ nunca te han abrazado cierto..

Ella le miro… bajo la mirada i negó con la cabeza dándole la razón a él… seguidamente el niño le inspecciono los ojos i se dio cuenta del ojo carmesí

~tu… eres un demonio cierto.. tu ojo carmesí lo demuestra…. Quieres hacer un pacto con migo?...

Ella al oírle no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa i tenía un poco de miedo… ni ella misma sabía lo que era i ese niño lo había descubierto en cuestión de instantes

~eh?...como que demonio?...

El la miro sorprendido sonrió i dijo..

~nada.. no es nada tranquila

Ella le miro por última vez se tumbo de nuevo i se quedo dormida por dos largos días… se despertó al atardecer de un día gélido… había entrado el invierno el día anterior i todo estaba nevado… Luka la había tapado sin que ella se diera cuenta así que no lo había notado el frio mucho… simplemente se despertó porque noto que algo no iba bien… se levanto corriendo i buscó a Luka con la vista, se levanto rápidamente i busco por todos lados… pero tampoco estaba… poco después se asomo por la cueva i vio el pueblo en llamas.. devastado… i a él en medio de ese incendio… no se lo pensó dos veces… salto de la cueva i corrió hacia aquel pueblo….cuando llego allí era demasiado tarde… Luka dijo..

~algún día nos encontraremos Matsura-san lo prometo….

Cerró los ojos i se durmió para siempre…después de eso… Matsura llena de dolor i rabia.. mas del acumulado todos estos años… siguió viajando… hasta que llego a una ciudad increíblemente bella… en la cual destacaba un gran reloj de aguja… paseaba por Londres cuando… dos siluetas una más alta que la otro se cruzaron por su lado… un chico de cabello azul oscuro.. i ojos azules oscuros.. intensos… en los que solo se podía divisar odio y una gran sed de venganza con un gracioso parque en el ojo derecho… y.. un hombre de cabello oscuro.. i ojos miel con tal vez pequeñas pinceladas de rojo carmesí que ningún humano podría notar a no ser que tuviera una vista demasiado aguda…. A simple vista se podían ver que eran un noble i su mayordomo… lo que se preguntaba ella era el porqué paseaban por esas calles tan desoladas i desgraciadas a la que ningún noble hubiera ido sin carruaje exponiéndose a los peligros….

La chica se quedo paralizada ante ellos así que el joven noble dijo:

~Porque te quedas en medio de la calle? A caso quieres que la gente te tire al suelo? Que hace una niña como tu caminando sola por aquí.. i tus padres donde están?

La niña al oír la palabra ''padres'' no pudo evitar resaltar la tristeza que recaía sobre ella al escuchar esa palabra…. Recupero su estado i dijo:

~padres? Yo no tengo padres.. los mataron… tampoco tengo familia.. no tengo a nadie importante que esté vivo… me.. atrevería a decir que… mi única compañía es la soledad que me acompaña desde que tengo uso de razón…

El chico no pudo evitar sentir-se identificado con la pequeña que con un elegante tallo i una tez de muñeca yacía frente a él seria i recta… el mayordomo no pudo evitar el fijarse que, entre los tallos de su flequillo podía verse un brillante e intenso ojo carmesí… inclinándose hacia el oído de su joven amo le dijo que, seguramente ella no fuera humana ya que sus ojos no lo parecían… el chico manteniendo su tono de seriedad le dijo:

~puedo preguntarte de dónde vienes pequeña?... i.. porque los mataron?..

La chica le miro i una leve i agraciada sonrisa se mostro en sus labios… estaba un tanto sucia ya que hacía tiempo no había tomado ningún baño i tenia pequeños rasguños en los brazos i piernas

~ no sé porque los mataron… la iglesia de la que me escape me dijeron que los habían matado por mi culpa porque yo no… debí haber nacido..

Al mayordomo al oír eso noto la nostalgia de la pequeña niña no dudo ni un segundo en decirle a su amo que, estaría bien si la pequeña se fuera a vivir con ellos…. Ellos necesitaban otra sirvienta i ella necesitaba un techo donde vivir, el joven conde acepto i le tendió la mano con una amable pero no real sonrisa, iban en un carruaje tirado por dos elegantes caballos, ella, miraba el paisaje detenidamente y con la mirada perdida en el era simplemente bello… arboles blancos de nieve se alzaban ante ella i se veían pequeños ciervos recién nacidos intentando caminar en ellos, era hermoso… llegaron a la mansión, y lo primero que vio a lo lejos fue a un gran perro que alzaba mas metros que aquella enorme mansión de paredes marrones i techo azul, con hermosos jardines que se podían ver solo al entrar i una gran fuente en la entrada, ella encantada por ese paisaje bajo del carruaje observándolo todo detenidamente, al llegar, lo primero que hizo Sebastián fue bañar i arreglar a la joven chica para que pudiera trabajar cómodamente, se cambio de ropa i dejo ver su largo y ondulado cabello , que sobrepasaba sus rodillas finas i delicadas, parecía realmente una muñeca, pasaron los días i la pequeña, poco a poco a parte de crecer momentáneamente, se acomodava mas a la casa… era una noche de verano, cuando, repentinamente Sebastián entro en su habitación en mitad de la noche, la hizo sentar en uno de los sillones de su estancia y pacientemente le explico todo hasta que ella, quedo sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron las horas, lentamente, mientras Sebastián con un tono de voz tranquilo pero serio le hiba explicando la historia que no debía ser contada a nadie nunca ya que la pequeña podría después correr un grave peligro, pasaron las horas i la pequeña Matsura quedo dormida en un profundo sueño, Ssebastian al ver dormida a la pequeña la acostó de nuevo i con gran delicadeza la tapo, seguido, salió de la habitación y preparo todo para el día siguiente, la noche hubiera sido tranquila si no hubiera parecido alguien inesperado una silueta de largo cabello carmesí se veía sentada en uno de los sillones del comedor iluminado por la claridad de la luna llena con una sonrisa afilada el reflejo de la luna atravesava los anteojos de aquella figura que con paso algo sensual afeminado i ligero se acercó hasta el demonio de ojos escarlata…

~ Are~~ Se-bas-chan descubriste ya nuestro pequeño secreto en común?... la figura que ya se veía por completo miro fijamente a Sebastián con una sonrisa algo lasciva i juguetona pasando entre sus dedos un largo y hermoso mechon de su cabello carmesí

Sebastián miro de reojo aquella figura acercarse a el y con cara de fastidio se volteo por completo a verle

~Grell-san… que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?... y que quieres decir con nuestro pequeño secreto en común?... yo no tengo debo tener o tendre nada con usted…. Grell-san… dijo mientras Grell se colgava de su hombro i con la llema de su dedo le acariziava el pecho

~Aaah~ entonces abandonaras a tu pequeña sobrina.. Matsura solo porque es algo pequeño que tenemos en común los dos?... en ese caso me la debere llevar… el shinigami rio entre dientes entrecerrando los ojos i mirando al demonio que se mantenía firmemente depie ante el..

Sebastián abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal algo asombrado ante las palabras de aquel shinigami pero recobro la compostura

~ Que quieres decir…. Es imposible que ella i tu tengan algo a ver… dijo sombría y seriamente el demonio observando los gestos del shinigami carmesí

~Oh!... Sebastián no digas tal cosa ya se que yo soy mejor pero… pobrecita… dijo en tono burlón i sonriendo el shinigami carmesí que que se encontraba de pie ante el demonio

Sebastián alzó levemente la ceja en forma de desagrado ante tales palabras i luego dio media vuelta para marcharse Grell grito indignado ante la reacción del demonio pues se esperaba por una vez en su vida que el dijera algo bueno hacia el… antes de que Sebastián se fuera el shinigami le paro y le pregunto dónde estaba la pequeña Matsura a lo que Sebastián ya en camino hacia la salida del salón le dijo que estaba durmiendo , Grell le respondió con una mirada de gran fastidio ya que era el único de los dos que aun la había visto … Matsura, dormía plácidamente… aquella noche la pequeña soñó con su pasado, soñó como sería ahora su vida si sus padres siguieran con vida, recordó a su pequeño y adorado luka y todo lo que pasó con el, su sueño se hacia mas agitado al recordar al pequeño que tanto la había ayudado, eran sobre las cinco, a lo mejor las seis de la mañana, aun no había salido el sol, era incierno, ella, despertó rápidamente, surespiracion era rápida y intranquila, comenzó a llorar, Sebastián, que como cada noche, preparava todo para el día siguiente, pasño por la puerta que daba a la habitación de la péquela, y la escuchó, entró casi sin que se notara su presencia a la habitación y se sentó al lado de ella, comenzando así, a pronunciar una leve y dulce canción mientras la abrazava, ella lloro durante hora y media o dos horas, al final, lentamente fue calmándose hasta solo respirar pausadamente abrazada con fuerza a su tio, eran las siete de la mañana, u ocho y el sol ya comenzava a dejar ver sus primeros rayos en el orizonte, Sebastián se levanto de la cama donde ahora Matsura volvia a dormir, pues, decidió dejarla dormir un poco mas, lo justo para que recuperara fuerzas, todos estaban en pie menos ella y el joven Ciel quienes estaban durmiendo plácidamente, pasada una hora o dos la péquela risueña abrió sus parpados lentamente despertada por los rayos de sol ya radiantes que entraban por la ventana, se sentó en la cama apoyando sus manos en ella y los pies hacia afuera, dio un pequeño salto agil y saltó de la cama, abrió su armario y lo reviso lentamente pues ella no quería ni debía ponerse un traje como el de meyrin, así que decidió ponerse un traje del cual los volantes llegavan hasta las rodillas, era rojo y negro, se puso los zapatos, se arregló y salió de la habitación el resto del día pasó lentamente , casi como un suspiro, salvó.. porque llegaron cinco personajes que nunca había visto dos parecían hermanos, de asia probablemente, ls otros dos, hivan de rojo, y pparecian por los ropajes un noble y su mayordomo algo extravagante se a de admitir, ellos eran los mas mayores aunque no se notara, y la ultima una equeña niña que se lanzo en brazos de Ciel, a ella, sin embargo le llamo la atención el mayordomo de la dama vestido de rojo que elegantemente estaba ante ella, se quedó clavada en el suelo observándole, parecía alguien egoísta, despreocupado, con aires de diva, pero que a la vez se veía alguien noble , cariñoso, simpatico, y melanconioso, el se giro hacia ella y la miro directamente a los ojos sonriendo , Matsura abrió los ojoos notoriamente y se sonrojo levemente, miro a su tío y se escondió tras el, por otra parte el mayordomo, tentado por la curiosidad y recordando la noche anterior en la que había tenido una leve conversación con su amado Sebastián, se acercó a la pequeña y la miro de nuevo hiendo tras de Sebastián para intentar alzarla en brazos, pero Matsura con agilidad se movió iendo hacia el otro lado, el mayordomo la intentó perseguir, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues cada vez que intentaba atrapar a la pequeña está se escabullía, al final ya cansado la miro con cara de fastidio y se fue con la dama de rojo que observava la situación, Matsura miro fijamente a la dama, pues le fascino el simple echo de que fuera toda d rojo, escondida tras su tio, imito el ruido de un pequeño gato, y Sebastián se volteó a verla

~Que pasa? Matsura-san? dijo el mayordomo observándola atentamente, la chica alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, Cien intervino.

~Matsura , ven por favor…. El joven le ofreció la mano y sonrió y seguido con una voz firme pero a la vez suave la presento

~Esta es Matsura, es una enviada especial, ella, se ocupa de viajar y hablar en mi nombre cuando yo estoy indisppuesto, aunque también viaja conmigo cuando yo debó ir…

Matsura, con una voz dulce y a la vez avergonzada saludo haciendo una leve reverencia.

~Es… es un placer conocerles… - La pequeña niña de cabello dorado y ojos verdosos la observo durante unos instantes

~Es…. Muy linda, sus ojos son hermosos, y me agrada su cabello…. Dijo sonriendo asombrada por la leve figura de muñeca de porcelana que veía en la pequeña Matsura, sonrojada, la pequeña dibujo una leve y timida sonrisa en su rostro, la dama carmesí observo la escena y seguido, miro a su mayordomo.

~Grell, se me hace que ella se parece a ti… sabes el porque?- El mayordomo la miro, y seguido miro a la pequeña.

~Es imposible que se parezca a mi, yo, soy mas lindo que ella… aunque, también e de admitir que es mona en cierto modo…. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona soltando una carcajada leve y sarcástica. Sebastián, tomo de la mano a Matsura, y seguido la llevo hacia la dama de rojo y su mayordomo, Matsura, lo primero que observó, fueron los dientes del mayordomo, eran excéntricos, pero le agradaban bastante, tentada por la curiosidad avanzo hacia el mayordomo y alzó la mano intentando tocar los afilados dientes de este, Grell al ver los movimientos de la chica se aparto un poco, miro a la dama y seguido se poso a la altura de la pequeña dejando que ella tocara sus dientes, Sebastián, se sorprendió, ya que a Grell los niños le llamavan la atención, pero no de esa forma, de todos modos, ella no era una niña normal, pues según lo que la noche anterior había entendido, el y Grell tenían a esa niña en común por el mismo lazo el uno del otro, puesto que era su sobrina, así que no se preocupo mucho que Grell respondiera así al gestó, así que Sebastián volteo a ver a Ciel i le ofreció la mano para subir las escaleras de la mansión, mientras Sebastián hacia eso, Grell con una sonrisa le prestó la mano a la pequeña para subir las escaleras, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, pasaron la tarde riendo, Ciel hablaba con madame y los dos hermanos asiáticos, la pequeña de ojos verdes, la cual se llamava lizzy y el mayordomo, Grell aprovechaban para vestir de diferentes modos bastante adorables a Matsura, mientras ella, miraba a la chica asiática, sentada sobre las piernas de el que parecía su hermano. La pequeña, ya sin poder aguantar mas la presión que le sometia la curiosidad, dejó de banda a Grell y lizzy, y seguido, se dirigió hacia ellos, Ciel miro como ella se acercava, pero no hizo nada al respecto, puesto que sabia que la pequeña lo único que tenia era curiosidad y que no aria nada contra ellos dos, a parte que sabia que eran aliados y ella no dañaría nunca a nadie que fuera amigo suyo, ella se acercó a los dos, y se les quedó mirando atentamente, durante unos segundos se quedo callada, pero, después, cuando al final no pudo mas, exclamo…

~ustedes dos, son hermanos?... cuales son sus nombres?- La pequeña les miraba con una adorabe cara de curiosidad… mientras que el chico asiático rio levemente al ver la cara de la pequeña, así que decidió responder

~como es, que una chica tan adorable como tu… puede ser a la vez tan graciosa y llena de vida?... Mi nombre es Lau, y ella es Ran-mao

La paqueña, se sonrojo levemente, y se quedo mirando a la chica posada sobre el… después volteo a ver a Sebastián para estar segura de que podía hablar a lo que Sebastián le respondió con una leve sonrisa…

~ La verdad, no soy graciosa, soy curiosa… y no soy para nada adorable, al menos eso me parece a mi… por lo que a mi respecta mi vida… es como un suspiro casi inexistente, puesto que no puedo ni vivir ni morir… así que, no soy nada de eso.. es un placer conocerles Lau-sama, Ran-mao-chan

La pequeña hizo una leve reverencia ante aquellos dos chicos respiro profundamente y mostro la mas alegre de sus sonrisas, por otro lado, Sebastián estaba a un lado, pensativo… tenia por una parte, que contarle a Matsura el lazo familiar que la unia al shinigami de cabello carmesí pero, por otro lado no creía que fuera la mejor opción precisamente, ya que seguro que la influenciaría mal… aunque… si no se lo decía el, seguro que se lo diría otra persona o peor aun, se lo diría Grell en persona, lo cual seria un inconveniente aun mayor… camino hacia Matsura a paso firme, y seguido hizo un gestó a Grell para que les siguiera, alzo en brazos a la pequeña sin que nadie lo notara y la llevo junto a Grell a una habitación a parte donde podrían hablar con mas claridad, sin que nadie se enterara de nada…. Sento a Matsura en una de las mesas que había y la observo sonriendo, para luego tornar su rostro a un rostro serio, e indiferente

~Matsura-san.. debo hablarte de algo que es, bastante delicado en si, siéntate, y escucha con atención esta bien? Solo lo repetiré una vez, y ninguna mas.. esto, también va por ti, Grell-san…

La pequeña asintió decididamente haciendo un ruido de aceptación (jum, seria eso lo que hizo) y observo a Grell y luego miro fijamente a Sebastián con una cara seria y a la vez atenta…. Por otro lado, Grell miro a la pequeña y luego con un suspiro y un sonrojo extraño, miro a Sebastián… quien sabe lo que le pasava por la cabeza en ese mismo instante, Sebastián, volvió a observar a Grell, y luego, miró a la pequeña

~Bien…Matsura…. Como decirlo…. Recuerdas, a tu padre cierto? Claro, que tontería el simple echo de preguntarlo…. Bien pues, Grell-san, es el hermano pequeño de este… resumiendo, el al igual que yo… es tu tio… pero, no te aconsejo verle mucho, ya que es una mala influencia para ti…

Grell al oír eso se le iluminaron los ojos, de aun así… al oír las frias palabras de Sebastián puso cara de real odio y fastidio hacia el pues, cuando quería podía ser alguien digno de confianza, y hasta jurava, que se podía aprender de el, pero, se trataba de su amado y adorado Sebastián, sabia a la perfeccion que el siempre actuava así con el, ya que Sebastián, al rebes de el, le tenia un odio nató e insuperable, daba igual lo que hiciera, Sebastián le seguiría odiando siempre, pero, sin embargo fue hacia la pequeña y la miro con una amable y tierna cara, cosa rara en el… o en cualquier otro shinigami, ya que ellos, no tienen sentimientos hacia nadie… abrazo la pequeña, pero, no era una abrazada como las que hacia siempre a las personas comunes de mas o menos confianza…. exageradamente… ese abrazo, era calido… aun y que fuese un bebe cuando mataron a sus padres, pudo recordar minima y bagamente los calidos abrazos que su padre le daba cuando la sostenía entre sus brazos, unos brazos calidos… pero a la vez firmes… sintió la leve pero calida sonrisa que el siempre le mostraba…. Esa sonrisa que la hacia tanta gracia… no pudo evitar que la nostalgia, como siempre, se apoderara una vez mas de ella… por su mente, en ese momento… por su mente paso la leve duda, la misera pregunta de porque todos los que ella amava acabavan desapareciendo y dejándola sola… de aun así, abrazo a Grell de la misma forma y se prometió a si misma nunca mas perder a alguien, estaba feliz, pero triste, eran demasiadas cosas en muy pocos días, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, así, que solo se limito a apoyarse en el hombro de Grell, y cerrar los ojos. Todo se apago…. Absolutamente todo…. Cuando se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos, ya estaba en su habitación, en su cama, Grell y Sebastián estaban a su lado y los demás se limitaban a mirarla a lo lejo


End file.
